


bonfire

by kat_williams (ronnings)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnings/pseuds/kat_williams
Summary: something i still don't know how happy i am with
Kudos: 1





	bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> something i still don't know how happy i am with

she is a bonfire  
on a cold autumn night.  
an inferno twisting,  
a blazing rage dancing.

but don’t stand too close  
'cause she burns bright  
with hidden intensity,  
too dangerous to fight.

she burns  
and you’re running,  
sprinting and jogging—  
running to forget.

forget there was a bonfire,  
on a cold autumn night,  
that danced and burned,  
with more heat than light.


End file.
